First Snow
by aloette
Summary: It would be the first of many winter snows that they would watch together. KyouHaru fluff.


I really shoud be writing/updating my multi-chaptered fics, but I'm lacking the inspiration right now. It's officially 'summer vacation' for me now, but somehow, I'm depressed. I like snow, which might explain why I'm posting a winter fic in summer. Weird, I know.

Anywho, I'm beginning to rant, so thanks for reading!

* * *

She was sitting at her book-strewn desk, staring out the window that was now lined with the crisp winter air. Slowly, as if possessed, she stood up and walked towards the windowpane. Reaching out her pointer finger, she guided it down the glass, watching the clear streak that she left behind.

"Winter," she mouthed. "It's finally here."

She turned back to sit down at the desk. Suddenly, she felt no motivation to study (a rare occurence), and she fought the desire to run outside and just jump around in the snow.

Only, there was no snow. At least not yet.

On the desk stood a lone porcelain teacup, bought at a sale on one whimsical Sunday afternoon. It had been a complete set with a teapot and everything, and she had only gotten to use it recently.

She sipped the tea, now stone cold. She grimaced, and stood up again to add hot water.

The beautiful teapot was filled to the brim with water, and she set it on the stove. Now for the water to boil.

To fill in the time, she would have gone back to her books, but she was burnt out right now. She felt no desire to study.

She decided to turn on the television. It happened to be the weather channel.

"Speculations of the first winter snow today," the reporter cheerfully announced. "From what we've seen today-"

She turned the T.V. off.

The first snow. The first winter snow. She felt a surge of anticipation swell up in her chest. While she did prefer spring - which was part of her name - the first snow was also special, especially since-

"Haruhi?" a voice called out.

Lazily, she turned around. "Yes?"

Kyouya looked at her quizzically. "Your front door was unlocked. I just got here."

"It was?" She walked towards him, and he lightly kissed her on the cheek. "I could have sworn that it was locked. Are you sure it wasn't that you have an extra key and you're not telling me?"

"Why would I lie to you?" he replied. He took off his coat and looked around her messy living room. "Have I interrupted something?"

"Just studying, but I kind of got distracted." She went to her desk now to shut her books close and tried to put them in a semi-neat pile.

"Distracted?" he said. Haruhi wasn't usually the type to get distracted.

"Yeah," she said, pointing out the window. "Got swept up in the idea of seeing the first snow."

"First snow?" Now he was giving her a double take. "Why would you care about seeing the first snow?"

"The first of the year, of course. Didn't you ever get excited from seeing the first sign of snow when you were a kid?"

"No." His memories of childhood included violin lessons, etiquette, and reading foreign novels, but not going outside _in the cold_ to see precipitation in the form of crystalline water ice.

"Really? Must be yet another gap that exists between the rich and commoners." She shrugged. "Then you can see it for the first time today."

"Is it going to snow today?"

"Supposedly."

A sharp whistle startled her, and Haruhi nearly jumped. Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"The kettle," she explained. She ran into the kitchen to turn the stove off, lest she miss the first snow of the year because she was attempting to extinguish a fire in her kitchen.

She gingerly poured the piping hot water into her teacup. Then she remembered Kyouya, and she took out another matching teacup to pour hot water in. She teared open another teabag, and dropped it in the cup.

It would take a few minutes for the tea to settle in.

Kyouya had quietly followed her into the kitchen, where he leaned against the sidewall. Really, he thought while examining the room, this place was a dump. The wall color was peeling, the refrigerator was outdated, and the floors were slightly cracked.

He had mentioned it to her once, and she hotly defended her choice of residence, saying that her Spartan-like living quarters were much cheaper than the newly built condos he had suggested. Besides, she had said, who knows how much you'll charge me for it. He had responded by saying that he would have only gotten her the best possible deal.

Who knows how much interest you'll charge me for it, she had added.

He would have to bring in the contractors one day when she was gone to replace all of this. Maybe she wouldn't even notice the difference. She probably wouldn't.

Haruhi turned suddenly around to deliver the tea to him, and nearly ran into him. "Oh, I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, "I didn't see you." Thankfully, any further debt-incurring accident was avoided.

"It's fine," he said. "I shouldn't have been standing there." He accepted the tea and sipped it to be polite. There was hardly any taste to it, and he resolved to replace her teabags with some real tea-leaves one day. Chrysanthemum tea or some Darjeeling would be nice at this time of year.

They stood there in the kitchen, drinking tea, appreciating the silence. It did not bother either of them.

But Haruhi soon broke it. "Look!" she said. "The snow!"

Kyouya turned towards the window now, and he saw a multitude of snowflakes slowly falling down. Pure white began to faintly decorate the outside scenery.

They went to the windowpane and looked out. Its beauty, Haruhi thought, had not ceased over the years. Even now, it still captivated her, and she was happy to share this one moment with Kyouya.

His impression may not have been so deep as Haruhi's, but he watched it for her sake. The snowflakes were coming down harder now.

They watched how the snow covered the sidewalk and topped the parked cars. They watched a small crowd of school-age children race out in a various array of coats as they began yelling and throwing snow at each it.

"See? That's what I mean. All kids play in the snow," she commented.

Eventually, even he had to admit that it was nice to look at, and he mentioned it. Haruhi only replied knowingly, "Of course." And then she turned her head back towards the falling snow. Kyouya thought he heard her say something about how happy she felt that she was able to see this with him, but he wasn't sure.

He turned his head towards the window as well, and then he too realized how happy about seeing the first snow with her.

He wrapped his arm around her slender body and held onto her hand. He felt the ten-carat ring on her finger. Then he felt his own.

It would be the first of many snows that they would watch together.

--

Yes, it's fluff. I've never been good with Internet terminology, but I'm pretty sure this is fluff. I'm always writing stuff like this. I don't know why.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
